


5:08 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to smile as he and Supergirl suffered from the same injuries.





	5:08 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to smile as he and Supergirl suffered from the same injuries due to a territorial Smallville creature's fangs.

THE END


End file.
